


It's an Origin Story

by shieldfansunite



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy days, Angst, Childhood Memories, Gen, King Alistair, Leo's mom is queen, Newborn to 18, random one shots, soft young Fitzsimmons, why do I write pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldfansunite/pseuds/shieldfansunite
Summary: So I have a couple fics about Fitz when he's younger, and I decided to put them in a book. This WILL NOT be in chronological order. PLEASE READ NOTES BEFORE EACH CHAPTER!!!!! Because of Fitz's childhood I will be including some of the stuff he had to endear. not every chapter so I did add a warning, but some of them may be triggers so PLEASE read the notes. If a chapter touched on a severe topic I will put it in the notes at the begining.





	It's an Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

> So Today August 19th is Fitz's birthday so I wanted to write something for that

**Leopold Fitz - 16th Birthday**

 

He was expecting his mom to work that day, she was always working and he couldn’t help think that it was his fault. If he wasn’t going to college and moving schools so fast then she wouldn’t have to work. 

 

Leo trudged downstairs and when he walked into the kitchen he noticed tons of balloons and a handmade, plain white ‘happy birthday’ banner. There was flour on the counters and Fitz could small cake in the oven. He watched for a moment as his mom stood at the stove making some eggs and bacon. 

 

Her apron was worn out from cooking these past six years, all Leo wanted to do was buy her a new one, He wanted to get her everything in the world because that’s what she deserved. Not two jobs to support him because his father walked out. She turned hearing footsteps and smiled. “Leopold! Good Morning” she said walking over and kissing his cheek softly. 

 

“What’s all this?” he asked rubbing his eyes to which his mom smiled. “I got the day off my jobs, so we can do something for your birthday, anything you want to do!” She said excitedly. Leo felt heart broken at the site of her so excited. 

 

“I um, i don’t want to do anything mum” he admitted rubbing his hands together. “But Leopold… this may be your last birthday you spend with me” she said her shoulders sinking. “I know, and i love that you did all this” he said quickly putting his hands on her shoulder. “But it’s enough…. It’s too much” he added. 

 

His mother sighed. “Leopold I know we haven’t celebrated the past couple years but I wanted to, there was just so much going on” she began but he quickly interrupted. “I don't’ like the idea of celebrating the day father walked out!” he said his voice waving. 

 

His mother glanced down as she thought of what to say. “Leo…” She muttered and he shook his head. “No. I don’t want to celebrate it… thank you for the balloons and banner but…. That’s it okay” His mom nodded slightly. “Alright. We won’t do anything special” 

 

o0o

 

Leo was sitting on the couch his hands fumbling with some stray wires. “What if we go out to lunch?” his mom asked walking up and sitting down. Her promise not to do anything special was obviously a lie. 

 

She had her hair curled and one of her nicer outfits on. She only wore it when she’d go on dates or be invited to holiday parties and social gathering. She had to sell most of her expensive clothes when his father left so she only had one or good nice things. 

 

“I’m fine with eating at home…” Leo trailed off sighing. “But you can take me to lunch”  he said caving as he stared at his mom. “Good because I already have reservations” She smiled. “Mum, please don’t spend a lot of money on me” he begged. 

 

“I’ve been saving up for this Leopold. Besides I’m your mother, you can’t tell me what to do” she smiled. Leo forced himself to smile for her and nodded. “Fair point. Let me get ready” He said heading upstairs and into his room.

 

His room was small and covered with papers from school and equations and wild ideas he had. He hoped that he could somehow get a job and be able to pay for his mom to get a new home, so she could have the life she deserved. 

 

o0o 

 

Lunch wasn’t half bad, Leo actually really enjoyed himself. His mom listened to him ramble on about scientific principles and some of his wild ideas. They joked and laughed and for one lunch Leo forget that his dad left 6 years ago on his birthday. 

 

But when his mom had the surprise of desert being brought and the staff to sing for him Leo felt awkwardness rise up into the pit of his stomach. He hated it when attention was on him. He wasn’t really used to it, spending most his days alone while his mom worked, and having no friends. 

 

After the staff left Leo glanced at him mom “What” she protested smiling as she laughed. “You deserve all the attention I can give you today.” She said and Leo rolled his eyes laughing a bit. “You could have just ordered the desert and left out the birthday thing.” He said giving her a spoon and sliding the ice cream covered brownie closer to her so they could share. 

 

“I could have, but now i don’t have to pay for the desert” she joked and Leo smiled widely before beginning to enjoy the dish. He didn’t want to admit that /maybe/ his birthday wasn’t so bad after all, so long as he had people to share it with. People who valued him, and truly loved him

 

“Hey mum” Leo said clearing his throat a bit. “I should be getting my acceptance letter… or declining letter today” He said. “From that academy that contacted me…. The one with guarantee work” His mom looked up and when she didn’t see an excited smile she put the fork down. 

 

“I feel like I’m about to hear bad news” She sighed. “I want you to be honest with me…. If i get accepted…. I’ll be going to America, away from you.” he said. “You have been so supportive all this time but… I want you to be honest. If i get it. Do you want me to go?”

 

Leo watched as his mom’s eyes filled with tears. “No” she said fighting back her emotions. “I want to keep you close, and in my arms forever” she said before taking a deep breath. “But you need more than what i can give you”

 

Leo felt water gather in his own eyes. “No i don’t” he tried to argue. “You are meant for so much more” his mom said trying to stay strong. “You are brilliant. And so kind hearted, and you will do so much good in the world, but you can’t do that if i keep trying to protect you”

 

Leo stabbed at the desert for a moment. “But I don’t want to leave you” he said finally. b”I want to stay” he muttered. His mom gave a smiled through her pained expression. “I know, but going to the academy, it will change your life. You’ll be able to help people. Be around those who understand you, make friends…. Maybe even fall in love”

 

Leo set his spoon down drying his eyes. “You can’t become who you’re meant to be here is Glasgow, there is nothing here for you anymore” she said as a tear ran down her face. “That’s not true, you’re here” he stated,

 

“And I always will be here. You can always come back to me. But you have to leave in order to come back” She said and he nodded knowing she was right. But.. I’ll miss you” he said having a hard time at the idea of going. He wanted her to say he had to stay there with her.

 

“I know, I know and I’ll miss you too, but i’ll call you every single day” she promised. “You are going to get in. I know it” she promised and he nodded. “That’s why I’m scared” he said softly. 

 

o0o

 

As he stared at the acceptance letter in his hand he felt a flood of emotions. “I… I did it” he said looking at him mom. She covered her mouth with Joy. “Oh my gosh!!” she said. “I am so glad i made a cake this morning! We have to celebrate!” She said encouragingly. 

 

Leo smiled in aw looking at his mom. “I did it!!!” He repeated his arms throwing themselves around her. “Happy Birthday my brilliant boy” His mom said leaving a soft kiss on his cheek


End file.
